Hiro and Ando meet Puffy AmiYumi
by yumilover 4life
Summary: Hiro and Ando has gotten their car stolen while they were checking out Chicago and their hope of ever getting to New York seems lost until they met Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura who offered to take them there since they have a concert in New York.


**Hiro And Ando Meet Puffy AmiYumi**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: General**

**Characters: Hiro Nakamura And Ando Masahashi**

**Summary: Hiro and Ando were on their way to New York City to try and get in contact with Isaac Mendez ( the Painter who can predict the future through his paintings.) when they decided to stop in Chicago to take a break and see the sights, but when their Nissan Versa gets stolen while they were having lunch, their hopes of getting to New York is pretty much lost and were thinking of just heading back to Tokyo, but when they meet Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura of Puffy AmiYumi, their hopes have been completly restored when they offered to take them there on their Tour Bus! and they and the girls run into other obsticles on the way as well, will Hiro and Ando get there in time before the Big Apple gets blown up into smithereens? And will they and Ami and Yumi become best friends along the way? Read on and find out!**

**(Disclaimer: this fanfic is based on the cartoon version of Ami and Yumi and not the real ones so don't even bother asking me about that!)**

**Chapter One - Anything Is Possible!**

**It is just another ordinary day in America for Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi for they've been on the road for two weeks in their rental Nissan Versa heading to New York City to try and warn Isaac Mendez of his fatal fate and question him about his artwork, but today they're in Illinois which is about halfway to their destination, and they just happen to be close to Chicago where Hiro mentioned to Ando,**

**" Chicago! Hey Ando, can we check out this city?"**

**" Alright, i needed a break anyway." said Ando. (since they haven't had a real break and had any real fun ever since they were in Las Vegas and almost got killed by some poker players who suspected they were cheating!) **

**so they arrived into the city, they parked the car and headed out to see all the interesting places, they've been checking the city for a while until they realized **

**that it was already 1 PM and decided to go eat somewhere, they decided to eat at a Pink Palace (for those of you that don't know, Pink Palace is a fast food restaurant in "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" in an episode where Yumi once went crazy for a cheeseburger from there!) **

**and they were about halfway done with their meals and were discussing what to do next when they heard glass breaking and a car engine starting, when they heard this they looked out the window and find that their car is getting stolen!**

**" ANDO!!!! someone's taking our car!" Hiro said panickly. and Hiro and Ando stormed out of the restaurant hoping to catch the carjacker before he leaves with there car but it was too late, the carjacker managed to take off before they even got close and Hiro and Ando just stood there as they watched their Versa speeding and fading away, Hiro, saddened by what had just happened collapsed onto his knees and started to cry and banging his fist onto the concrete sidewalk,**

**" NO! WHY!? WHY!?" sobbed Hiro, and Ando came up to him to calm him down and help him up,**

**" It's ok Hiro, we'll just head back in and call the police and all this will be taken care of." said Ando as they headed back into the restaurant.**

**while they were inside Hiro was sitting at the table with his head down sobbing and thinking about what they're going to do without a car and Ando was at a payphone explaining to the police what had just happened and filed a stolen vehicle report,**

**Hiro said in his mind "what am i going to do? there's no way we can get to New York without a car, we can't walk the whole way, and we can't go back to Tokyo, there's got to be a way me and Ando can get to New York."**

**just then Hiro felt something rubbing his shoulder, he looked up and saw a young woman with pink hair and was wearing a yellow go-go styled dress and white boots along with another young woman with purple hair and was wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull on it and a black mini-skirt with purple biker shorts underneath it, spikes on her wrists and neck and black boots but they were both Japanese just like he and Ando.**

**"Are you alright? what happened to you and your friend?" said the pink haired girl, Hiro, being a PuffyAmiYumi fan himself instantly recognized them and said**

**" You're Puffy AmiYumi!" Hiro said excitedly.**

**" Yeah that's us!" said Yumi, the purple haired girl.**

**" Yatta! i'm a big fan of you two! and i've always wanted to meet you!"**

**" Arigato, so tell us what happened to you. Said Ami, the pink haired girl as she and Yumi sat down at the table.**

**" Well we stopped here to have some lunch after checking out the city for a few hours and while we were eating me and my friend Ando saw someone stealing our Nissan Versa and when we ran out to try to stop the carjacker he took off and now we don't have anyway to get to our destination!**

**"Wow, we feel pretty sorry for you! but i want to ask you where were you and your friend Ando headed to?" said Ami.**

**" New York City, why?" said Hiro.**

**" Well me and Yumi just performed at a concert here in Chicago and our next destination just happens to be New York! so if you want we could take you and your friend there since we're both going to the same place, what do you say?" Ami said.**

**" Really? Yes! please take us with you! i'd really appreciate it!" Hiro said.**

**" Great! i knew you wouldn't turn us down!" said Ami**

**" Let me just get Ando ok?" **

**" Alright just take your time!" Yumi said.**

**Hiro nodded, and he went over to Ando who just hung up the phone and said to him,**

**" Ando! guess what just happened! me and Ami and Yumi from Puffy AmiYumi had just had a conversation and they agreed to take us with them to New York since they're going there for one of their concerts!**

**Ando, whose not really into the band like Hiro is was getting confused,**

**" What? are you serious?**

**" Dead serious! come on i'll take you to meet them!"**

**"Ok." Ando said."**

**So Hiro took him to meet Ami And Yumi and they greeted him as well and were pretty much ready to go and on the way out Yumi decided to ask him,**

**" So where are you and Ando from?"**

**" Tokyo, Japan."**

**" Oh really? just like Ami! well i'm from Osaka in case you didn't know!"**

**" Osaka? that's a good place!**

**Yumi nodded, and when they all got on the tour bus and took off to their next destination Hiro, Ando, Ami, and Yumi all sat and had a great conversation and they all got to know each other really well, but then it was eventually time to go to bed and Hiro And Ando went to go sleep on the couches in where the TV was at but before they did sleep Ando wanted to ask Hiro something,**

**" Hiro, how did you manage to get girls to invite you over to their place?"**

**Hiro replied, Well i guess when you have great powers like i do then "Anything Is Possible!"**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
